codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Sector Five
Sector Five (also written as Sector 5) is the very center of all Lyoko and is spherical in shape, connected to the four surface sectors by data-tunnels. It houses many crucial data relating to Lyoko, the Supercomputer's functions, and houses X.A.N.A.'s entire program (until "The Key"). The walls of Sector Five are a bright blue and covered in a moving binary code. Whenever the Lyoko Warriors come to Sector Five, the blue blocks the sector is made to arrange themselves into a random, maze-like layout. Upon entering Sector Five, they can take the elevator up to an interface panel in the Celestial Dome on Sector Five's surface, or down to the hangar containing the Skidbladnir, their virtual ship. The interface panel has a direct link to the Supercomputer's entire memory, thus allowing Aelita to help Jeremie recover information from it. The sector's main unique feature is its many traps, all of which do heavy life point damage, often enough to devirtualize any of the Lyoko Warriors in just one hit. These traps can be deactivated by activating a key present on the wall of the room. The Digital Sea is not present here; instead, falling into the Celestial Dome ensures ultimate deletion. Sector Five, like the other sectors, has towers (though only two, or possibly three, have been seen to date) and is inhabited by monsters. Many of the more powerful monsters, such as Creepers, Mantas, and the Scyphozoa, were originally unique to Sector Five before X.A.N.A. became strong enough to release them into the other sectors. In "William Returns", Jeremie and Aelita use data transferred to them by Franz Hopper to recreate Sector Five, in this recreation they made it so that there was no longer a key, except for one that is used to access the Core, so there was no more countdown. The elevator seems to be moving more slowly now, and when someone needs to get on it, the elevator now stops to allow our heroes to board it. In "William Returns", William opens a tunnel and takes Aelita to the place where the Desert Sector stood before (now recreated in "Double Take"), the outer shell of the Celestial Dome now has a gray craggy appearance with cracked holes that showed the exits of the tunnels. Before Sector Five was destroyed by William, the outer shell shined with a bright light. Sector Five was the last sector destroyed in Season 3, the first one recreated and shown in Season 4, second to last one shown in Season 2, and the first sector shown in Season 5. In'' Code Lyoko Evolution, two new towers are discovered in the Core Zone. The first one is located in the Core Zone. The second one is in one of the lowest rooms, which looks similar to the room where Aelita's fake missing fragment was kept by X.A.N.A. The Core's shields have been turned into sphere shapes. X.A.N.A hasn't attacked the Core, probably because he needs Lyoko's towers to attack Earth. Jeremie also recreated the Skidbladnir to its hangar. Parts of Sector Five The Arena This is the spot where the Transport Orb used to drop off Aelita and the other Lyoko Warriors. Now the group can simply be virtualized directly into Sector Five. The group must stand still for a few seconds so that the wall will open. The Core Zone The most recognizable area of Sector Five. Before Sector Five was rebuilt, a three-minute countdown started for the group to find the Key. Pushing the Key would cause a corridor leading to the elevator to open. If the Key was not found in time, the group would be trapped in Sector Five until someone else entered. The Core Zone is different every time somebody enters. However, when Jeremie recreated Lyoko, he removed the countdown so the warriors could go straight to the Elevator. The Core Zone also contains the towers. The first one seen in the Sector 5 in episode ''Franz Hopper was different than the others. Instead of being placed on the ground like in the other sectors, it floats in the mid-air exposing it's "roots". Despite it's advantages and difficulties when it comes to reaching it, X.A.N.A. activated it only once. This tower was also mentioned in William Returns. Another tower was discovered in X.A.N.A. 2.0 and the third one was seen in the lower levels of Sector 5 in Friday the 13th. The Lower Levels This area is set beneath the main core zone and it was discovered in The Key and later re-visited in Friday the 13th. Unlike the main floor of the Core Zone, the lower levels are in much more darker shade of blue and the whole layout looks damaged as the blocks are slant and look like they are about to collapse. X.A.N.A. hid the Aelita's fake missing fragment in lower levels of the Core Zone and later caused the blocks in the whole room to collapse and successfuly trapped Aelita in it. In Evolution, the group found a new tower in this portion of Sector Five. The Elevator The elevator runs all the way around the Core Zone. It can move up, down, and sideways. It only stops at the Celestial Dome. It is unknown whether Jeremie and Aelita created a separate elevator to access the Skidbladnir Hangar. In "Virus", Aelita used the elevator to access the Chamber of the Core of Lyoko instead of using the south pole entrance. The Celestial Dome The exit point of Sector Five. It has an interface that gives access to X.A.N.A.'s own data in Season 2 and Lyoko's data. When a Lyoko Warrior enters, Mantas usually come out from the outer sphere. The Outer Sphere The Celestial Dome has a massive air-gap surrounding it, which is in chain surrounded by the Outer Sphere. This is a giant wall of panels of Binary Code. These walls darkened in "The Key", when Aelita temporarily died. The outer sphere is of unknown density or thickness. This area can perform Manta Hatching. The Outer Shell Sector Five has a shell of some sort. Prior to the first destruction of Lyoko, this was a massive illuminated center of Lyoko. When Lyoko was restored, tunneled gaps were added. In Code Lyoko Evolution, this in chain became a massive paneled shell, like that of the armadillo. Core of Lyoko This is the most important part of all of Lyoko located beneath the Arena. The core contains all of the data within the supercomputer. The room where the core is located can be accessed through the south pole of Sector Five. In "Final Round", a possessed William managed to destroy the core, thus causing the virtual world to disintegrate, leaving nothing but the digital sea. The core was successfully recreated in the premiere episode of Season 4 and made its first reappearance in "I'd Rather Not Talk About It" when William launched an attack on it. An alternate route exists via a false wall as seen in Nobody in Particular. The South Pole This is the southernmost point of Sector Five. It provides access to the core chamber. It has a constantly opening and closing hole, which can crush something with bad timing as seen in "Straight to Heart" when it crushed the Manta. It's only accessible by vehicles and flying monsters. The North Pole This is a perpetually open hole in recreated Sector Five's shell, which allows access to the Skidbladnir Hangar. Mantas are capable of flying through here, and in "The Lake", the Scyphozoa accessed the hangar from this hole as well. The Interface It gives access to all of Lyoko's data, which is also X.A.N.A.'s entire memory. It was only used by Aelita to look out for the important information for the heroes such as DNA codes ("Missing Link"), the information about Franz Hopper ("Temporary Insanity"), the information about debugging the Digital Sea ("Tidal Wave") and in "Fight to the Finish", Aelita used it to launch Anti-X.A.N.A. Program. But whenever Aelita is using it, Jeremie cannot do anything. The Tunnels There are 4 tunnels leading to the other 4 surface sectors. These are used to get the warriors out of Sector Five without devirtualizing them. When Lyoko was destroyed and then recreated, the Skid leaves Sector Five and enters the empty Desert Sector. The Key It is used by hitting it. It prevents the 3-minute countdown reaching zero. If it does end up reaching 0, the Lyoko Warriors must run back to the Arena. Yumi was the first to activates the Key in "Exploration". When Sector Five was recreated, this, along with the countdown, was removed (with the exception of the key in the chamber of the Core of Lyoko). Skidbladnir Hangar Practically the newest room in Sector Five, the Skid Hangar was created by Jeremie and Aelita when they recreated Lyoko. It serves as a hub for their virtual ship, the Skidbladnir and is accessed from a different elevator in the Core Zone. After the Kolossus destroyed the Skid in "Down to Earth", the hangar remained empty until Jeremie and Aelita recreated it in "Cortex". The room is big, circular and in the much more darker shade of blue. It has a ring-shaped platform, connected to the elevator and the Skid's supports. The platform has a part with 5 circles, which are used to enter the Skid and Nav Skids. Monsters Seen In Order of Appearance *Creeper *Scyphozoa *Manta *Krab *Megatank Trivia *There has been some confusion over whether the sector may actually be called Carthage, named after the Project Carthage, which was itself named after the ancient city of Carthage which challenged the Roman Empire. However, an interview with head writer Sophie Decroisette states that the sector's official name is "Sector Five". *Sector Five was the last sector of Lyoko explored by the Lyoko Warriors. *Sector Five was the only sector of Lyoko not seen in Season 1. Gallery >> More images of the Sector Five in Season 2 >> More images of the Sector Five in Season 3 >> More images of the Sector Five in Season 4 >> More images of the Sector Five in Evolution Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Scorpion appearing for the first time.PNG One of scorpion's attack Game.PNG One of scorpion's attack Game 2.PNG One of scorpion's attack Game 3.PNG Scorpion charging up his tail.PNG Scorpion swinging with his tail.PNG Scorpion lying down.PNG Scorpion about to leave.PNG Scorpion appearing in the background.PNG Scorpion jumping to Aelita.PNG Scorpion chasing Aelita.PNG Scorpion trying to get Aelita.PNG Scorpion hit by Energy Field.PNG Scorpion falling down.PNG Other Sector 5 map.png|Map of Sector Five. Sector 5 recreated map2.png|Map of Sector Five in Season 4, with Skid Hangar on the North Pole. 3243987490 1 3 LY3FScSh.jpg|Sector Five in Code Lyoko Social Game ca:Lyoko#Cartago (Sector 5) es:Sector 5 fi:Vitossektori fr:Carthage ja:5エリア pl:Sektor Piąty pt:Setor 5 ro:Cartagina ru:Сектор 5 sr:Картагина Category:Lyoko Category:Sectors Category:Locations Category:Carthage Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Needs Captions Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity